


Statements and Sandwiches

by CeaselessCow2011



Series: The Magnus Archives: Barely Canon [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeaselessCow2011/pseuds/CeaselessCow2011
Summary: Jon confesses his feelings for Martin.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: The Magnus Archives: Barely Canon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986040
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Statements and Sandwiches

Martin walked to the door to his office when he saw Jon’s office door down the hall. He decided he wanted to check up on him. _But what if he’s too busy? What if he’s recording a statement? What if he’s talking to someone else?_ His anxious mind races as he starts going down the hall, his heart rate increasing. He got to the door and stood there a moment. _Oh God. He’s going to hate me. I already don’t have a chance with him. I should give up._ But he didn’t. He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. Jon was writing on a paper. He looked absolutely horrid. He looked so frail. So weak. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days, and the only thing keeping him going was his determination to keep working. “Jon?” Martin said softly, the concern in his voice growing. Jon looked up. “Oh. Hello.” He said, looking into Martin’s eyes curiously. “What do you need?” His voice was soft. It seemed as if he was trying very hard to be professional. 

Martin tried not to notice the tone of Jon’s voice. “I was just... checking in on you. Don’t want you overworking yourself!” He nervously chuckled. He cleared his throat. “I was going to go to the sandwich shop, would you like anything?” He stammered out.

Jon took a moment to process what was said before nodding. “Sure. Thank you.” 

“Of course. I’ll be back, then.” Martin smiled and closed the door. 

Jon decided to text Georgie. 

`‘Georgie, I need help with him again.’`

`‘oh boy, what happened?’`

`‘He came in and asked if I wanted anything from the sandwich shop and I said yes. I think I might want to try what we discussed last night…’`

`‘oooooo, really??? wow!’`

`‘Georgie, I need help, not your enthusiasm.’`

`‘right, right- well i mean, just do it! theres not much to it, ya know. dont overthink it!’`

`‘Right. Well, I’ll update you.’`

`‘thx! Good luck, you got this :)’`

Jon waited for Martin to come back. After around five minutes of staring intently at the door, he decided to go back to work. Martin came in about ten minutes later, smiling.

“Here you are, Jon.” He placed a ham and cheese sandwich with honey mustard and wheat bread on his desk, along with a fresh cup of tea Martin had made to Jon’s very specific liking; black tea oversteeped by 5 minutes, one big spoonful of honey and one spoonful of sugar, stirred well. 

Jon looked up and had a small smile on his face seeing this. “Thank you, Martin.”

Martin nodded, his own sandwich in his hands. “It’s no problem, really. You need to eat sometime.” He smiled bashfully. He felt himself blush. “Well, I’ll leave you to it then.” Martin started leaving the room when Jon said a very desperate “Wait!”, which startled Martin. He looked back at him. “Yes, Jon?” He asked, worried.

“Um. Don’t go-” He stammered out quickly. Realizing how he said that, he cleared his throat. “Er- I mean, why don’t you sit and eat with me?” He asked, gesturing to a chair. 

Martin smiled brightly at this invitation. “Of course!” He closed the door and sat down in one of the office chairs. The two unwrapped their sandwiches and started eating. Jon was a much faster eater than Martin, always one to quickly finish his food to avoid being away from work too long. But he didn’t go back to work this time. He crumpled the wrapping from the sandwich and threw it away before sitting back down. “It’s nice being able to do this with you.” Jon said, smiling lightly before drinking some of his tea. 

Martin seemed shocked at this statement. He stammered and fumbled with his words before saying “Oh, really?” He smiled more. “I mean, I agree with you, it is nice. I just- I was just a bit surprised, I guess? You don’t usually say things like that all too often. Not that that’s a bad thing! I quite enjoy seeing you happy, honestly.” He started sweating a little. _Oh boy- That was a terrible thing to say! He’s going to think you’re insulting him!_ Jon nodded. “Yes, yes, I am aware.” He smirked, which made Martin’s anxiety die down a touch.

Jon took a sip of tea before going on. “Well, being with you is nice, honestly. Admittingly, I was up late last night-”

Martin interrupted, concerned. “Were you working again?” He sighed. “Jon, we talked about this-”

Jon shook his head quickly, not wanting to get lectured by Martin. “No, No, I wasn’t up late working this time. I was… Talking with Georgie.”

This peaked Martin’s interest, though he got a little jealous. He knew Jon and Georgie had been together and were still friends after breaking up, even though they took a break from talking for a while. He perked up to listen to Jon. “Oh? Well that’s nice. How was it?”

“It went alright. I was just… Panicking.” He said nervously. Martin had never seen him this anxious about anything.

“Why were you panicked? Are you alright?” Martin grew concerned.

Jon immediately spoke after him. “Yes, I’m fine, it’s just…” He sighed deeply and looked down at his desk. 

“Jon?” Martin called his name worriedly. _What if you’re the problem? Oh no did you do something to upset him?_

Jon eventually looked up at Martin’s anxious face and looked back down. “Um… I don’t know how to tell you this…”

“T-Take your time.” Martin stuttered.

Jon took deep breaths. “Well… I’ve liked you for awhile now, Martin, and… and you mean a lot to me and you’re really special to me and only Georgie knows about this, well, now you do too, and I’m so scared to tell you this, I don’t even know how you feel about me and-” Martin interrupted him once again, smiling and holding onto Jon’s hand. “Jon, Jon look at me.” He said softly. Jon immediately looked up to him. His eyes were filled with anxiety, a sight Martin knew quite well.

“You’re alright, Jon.” He smiled bashfully and blushed more. “I must admit, I’ve been feeling things for you as well. For awhile now.”

Jon’s eyes seemed to light up. He smiled brightly, then looked back to his desk, then back to Martin. “Well…” Jon started, “What next? I mean, we told each other how we like each other, now what?”

Martin took some time to think about it. “Well, how about after work you come over to my flat? We can spend more time with each other then and not have to worry about getting back to work.”

Jon audibly gasped. “Right! Work!” He grabbed hold of his paper once again. “Alright then, I will see you then.” He mumbled, getting back to it.

Martin chuckled a little bit. “Alright. I’ll come get you when work is over.” And with that, he closed the door and went to his office. Once he sat in his chair, he buried his hands in his face, his face red and flustered. He cleared his throat. “Oh goodness… Alright. I need to get back to work.” And so he did. 

After around four hours, Martin looked at the time. “Ah. Time to pack up.” He packed his bag and put on his light jacket. He opened his office door, turned the light off, and headed to Jon’s office. Before heading in, he heard Jon’s voice. He waited until he heard the words ‘Recording ends.’ before coming in. “Hi, Jon.” He said, smiling. Jon looked up at him, putting away his tape recorder. “I assume it is time to leave, then?” Martin nodded.

“Alright. Let me pack up.” He put his laptop into his bag, and started grabbing papers when Martin took them and put them back. “You won’t be needing these.”

Jon looked at Martin, puzzled. “And why not?”

“Well, it’s not work time anymore. It’s time to relax for the night.”

Jon looked from the papers to Martin. “...Right.” He said hesitantly. He put on a thick coat and put his bag around his shoulders. Martin opened the door for Jon, turned off the lights, and closed the door behind him. Jon thanked him, and the two left the building. Street lights illuminated the sidewalk in the cold, brisk night. Jon followed Martin as he walked, being sure to be a little bit behind him, as he didn’t want him out of his sight. Martin noticed this rather quickly and turned back to him, smiling. Jon looked up to him. Martin smiled and held his hand. “Let’s walk together.” His voice was so welcoming and inviting, Jon just had to nod. He walked next to Martin, holding tight onto his warm hand. Jon liked this- no, he loved this. He felt like he needed this. But he didn’t want to seem too clingy, to seem like too much. The last person he wanted to be annoyed with him was Martin. He tried to keep his face as stoic as possible, but couldn’t help but smile.

He only got out of his head after Martin let go of his hand. Jon made a slight pouting noise on instinct, which hadn’t been heard by Martin, but still embarrassed Jon. Martin opened the door to his flat. “Come in.” Jon went inside. It was small, and had a kitchen, dining table, a living room, a bathroom and one room. Martin took his shoes off, and Jon did the same. Martin took his bag off on the little bench near the door, and Jon put his bag next to his.

Martin led Jon into the bedroom. “I hope you don’t mind if I change.” He said bashfully. Jon shook his head. “Oh, no, I don’t.” He said as he took his phone out. He went to text Georgie. 

`‘Hello.’`

`‘jon!!! howd it go? did you tell him?’`

`‘Yes, I did. Right now we are both at his flat, and we are just hanging out.’`

`‘nice!! you go, tiger!! told you itd be okay!’`

`‘Yes, you did. Thank you.’`

`‘alright, now go back to your boyf! so proud of you :)’`

Martin looked to him. “Hey, Jon, do you want to sit next to me?”

“Oh, sure.” Jon went over to him and sat next to him on the bed. 

Martin turned on the television and put on the only thing he thought Jon would like- a documentary. The documentary was about the printing press. Jon was easily entertained by it. Martin sat back against the bedframe. He looked at Jon’s face and smiled. He found it adorable how entertained and entranced Jon looked as he intently watched the documentary. He also found himself staring at Jon. Jon looked back to him, and their eyes met. Martin smiled and blushed, averting his eyes a little. “Sorry, I just looked at you for only a moment, I was just-” Jon smiled more. “That’s alright.” He said, turning back to the television. 

After around a half an hour of watching, Jon grew bored. He was never one for watching television. He looked back to Martin, who was peacefully sleeping. “Oh…” Jon said quietly. He stared at him for several moments. “I guess I should… Get to bed, then.” He mumbled under his breath. He lay down and took his phone out to see two unread messages from Georgie.

`‘<3 i hope you boys have fun ;)’`

`‘shit i didnt mean to put a winky face, im well aware youre ace-’`

`‘Haha, you know me well. Martin is currently asleep, and I’m so close to him. I’m kind of nervous.’`

`‘lol why dont you cuddle him, you dork?’`

`‘He might not want that.’`

`‘he will, trust me. now get to bed, you sleep-deprived goblin’`

`‘Alright, I will. Thank you once again, for everything. Have a good night.’`

`‘you too, loverboy <3’`

Jon turned his phone off and put it on the nightstand. He looked at Martin. He looked so warm and peaceful. He took his glasses off, putting them next to his phone, and went under the blankets. He lay there a moment, debating whether he should go to Martin or not. He decided he would cuddle him. He went close to Martin, snuggling into his chest and wrapping an arm around him. He closed his eyes.

Martin woke up slightly to this. He looked at Jon and got flustered. He smiled brightly. “Good night, Jon.” He said quietly before going back to sleep. Jon blushed at the words spoken to him. It didn’t occur to him that Martin could wake up after Jon put himself on Martin. He didn’t open his eyes or stir; instead he melted into Martin, drifting off into a deep, peaceful, warm sleep.


End file.
